☆SHOW TIME 2☆
☆SHOW TIME 2☆ Kao Kai & Otori Itsuki 'is the second single released for the Star-Myu anime. ''We are Ayanagi Academy's Kao Council is performed by the Kao Council and was used as an insert song for episode 1. I Am Music is performed by Otori Itsuki and was used as an insert song for episode 2. Tracklisting # # # ＜INST＞ # ＜INST＞ Lyrics We are Ayanagi Academy's Kao CouncilLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Guide: *Parts sang by Otori Itsuki *Parts sang by Hiragi Tsubasa *Parts sang by Otori Itsuki & Hiragi Tsubasa *Parts sang by Akatsuki Kyoji, Yuzuriha Christian Lion & Sazanami Sakuya Japanese= We are the Stars！ We are the Dreams！ まぶしいのは　僕らのせいさ 微笑みさえ魅惑 一瞬の誘惑 舞い降りたる　罪深きプリンス 天使のまま　逢いに来たよ 踊る影に　翼のシルエット (We can Fly！) 夢よ　もっと　もっと　高く 愛よ　ぐっと　ぐっと　紅く 最上の意味　教えようか 歌は　もっと　もっと　キセキ ココロ　ぐっと　ぐっと　感じて 全世界　ざわめく 我ら、綾薙学園　華桜会 きらめき　ときめく 僕たちは 5つの宝石 冷静に　アツク 麗し　ウツクシク BRILLIANT！ 今逢えるプリンス 魔法など在りはしない リアルだから伝説なのさ (SATISFY！) ナンバー・ワンはここだよ オンリー・ワンはこれだよ 最上の意味　教えようか ナンバー・ワンになりたいかい？ オンリー・ワンになりたいかい？ Let's 夢の続きを 我ら、綾薙学園　華桜会 天使のまま　逢いに来たよ 踊る影に　翼のシルエット (We can Fly！) 夢よ　もっと　もっと　高く 愛よ　ぐっと　ぐっと　紅く 最上の意味　教えようか 歌は　もっと　もっと　キセキ ココロ　ぐっと　ぐっと　感じて 全世界　ざわめく 我ら、綾薙学園　華桜会 |-| Rōmaji= We are the Stars! We are the Dreams! Mabushii no wa bokura no seisa Hohoemi sae miwaku Isshun no yuuwaku Maioritaru tsumibukaki purinsu Tenshi no mama ai ni kita yo Odoru kage ni tsubasa no shiruetto (We can Fly!) Yume yo motto motto takaku Ai yo gutto gutto akaku Saijou no imi oshieyou ka Uta wa motto motto kiseki Kokoro gutto gutto kanjite Zen sekai zawameku Warera, ayanagi gakuen kao kai Kirameki tokimeku Bokutachi wa itsutsu no houseki Reisei ni atsuku Uruwashi utsukushiku BRILLIANT! Ima aeru purinsu Mahou nado ari wa shinai Riaru dakara densetsu nano sa (SATISFY!) Number one wa koko da yo Only one wa kore da yo Saijou no imi oshieyou ka Number one ni naritai kai? Only one ni naritai kai? Let's yume no tsuzuki wo Warera, ayanagi gakuen kao kai Tenshi no mama ai ni kita yo Odoru kage ni tsubasa no shiruetto (We can Fly!) Yume yo motto motto takaku Ai yo gutto gutto akaku Saijou no imi oshieyou ka Uta wa motto motto kiseki Kokoro gutto gutto kanjite Zen sekai zawameku Warera, ayanagi gakuen kao kai |-| English= We are the Stars！ We are the Dreams！ You're dazzled because of us Even our smiles charm A moment of temptation The sinful prince will fly down Because an angel came to meet you In the dancing shadow there is a silhouette of wings (We can Fly!) Dreams are more and more bigger Love is more and more red Shall we teach you what it means to be the best? Songs are more and more miraculous Hearts are more and more full of feelings The whole world is astir We are Ayanagi Academy Kao Council Sparkling and fluttering We are 5 precious gems Calm and warm Graceful and beautiful Brilliant! Now you can meet the prince It's not magic or anything We're legendary because it's real (Satisfy!) Number one is right here The only one is this Shall we teach you what it means to be the best? Do you want to be the number one? Do you want to be the only one? Let's continue the dream We are Ayanagi Academy Kao Council Because an angel came to meet you In the dancing shadow there is a silhouette of wings (We can Fly!) Dreams are more and more bigger Love is more and more red Shall we teach you what it means to be the best? Songs are more and more miraculous Hearts are more and more full of feelings The whole world is astir We are Ayanagi Academy Kao Council I Am MusicLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Japanese= その手をのばせよ　思い切り 火傷しそうなほど　熱い夢に誘う ショウの幕は開き　俺はいま ヒカリの真ん中で Flyin' High！ 奇跡になる！ 欲しいものがあるのならば それが欲しいと叫びなよ 言葉が魔法を連れてくる 歩くよりも　走り出せよ 走るよりも　ステップ踏んで 夢の背中を追い掛けるのさ 最高(それが)スターマックス！(スターマックス) そこで見てなさい　証明してやるさ 両手をひろげて　抱きしめろ この歓声と　鳴り止まない拍手の渦 愛すだけじゃなく　愛されろ！ 神様に　選ばれたのさ Flyin' fire bird！ どうして歌うのか　なんて どうして演じるのか　って ここに来たなら　わかるはずさ ドラマティック　誘われてく スリリングに　迷い込む 瞬(まばた)きしてるヒマもないだろ？ 感動(それが)スターマックス！(スターマックス) 繋ぐメロディは　羽根の生えたミラクル 俺こそミュージック　奏でよう 歌えば　そこはステージ 俺こそミュージック　伝わるよ 世界　きらめかせて！ その手をのばせよ　思い切り 火傷しそうなほど　熱いね　ここへおいで ショウの幕は開き　俺はいま ヒカリの真ん中で Flyin' High！ 奇跡になる！ 選ばれたのさ Flyin' fire bird！ Forever,ever I am Music 歌い出すミュージック Forever,ever I love Music 今がその時...... クライマックス！ |-| Rōmaji= Sono te wo nobaseyo omoikiri Yakedo shisou na hodo atsui yume ni sasou Shou no maku wa aki ore wa ima Hikari no mannaka de Flyin' High! Kiseki ni naru! Hoshii mono ga aru no naraba Sore ga hoshii to sakebi na yo Kotoba ga mahou wo tsurete kuru Aruku yori mo hashiridaseyo Hashiru yori mo suteppu fun de Yume no senaka wo oikakeru no sa Saikou (sore ga) sutaa makkusu! (sutaa makkusu ) Sokode mite nasai shoumei shite yaru sa Ryoute wo hirogete dakishimero Kono kansei to nari yamanai hakushu no uzu Aisu dake janaku aisarero! Kamisama ni erabareta no sa Flyin' fire bird! Doushite utau no ka nante Doushite enjiru no katte Koko ni kita nara wakaru hazusa Doramatikku sasowareteku Suriringu ni mayoikomu Mabata kishiteru hima mo nai daro? Kandou (sore ga) sutaa makkusu! (sutaa makkusu) Tsunagu merodi wa hane no haeta mirakuru Ore koso myuujikku kanadeyou Utaeba soko wa suteeji Ore koso myuujikku tsutawaru yo Sekai kiramekasete! Sono te wo nobaseyo omoikiri Yakedo shisou na hodo atsui ne koko he oide Shou no maku wa aki ore wa ima Hikari no mannaka de Flyin' High! Kiseki ni naru! Erabareta no sa Flyin' fire bird! Forever, ever I am Music Utaidasu myuujikku Forever, ever I love Music Ima ga sono toki...... Kuraimakkusu! |-| English= Stretch out your hand as far as it will go Tempted by dreams so hot it practically burns The curtain goes up on the show Now I'm in the centre of the light flyin' high! It will be a miracle! If there's something that you want then Shout out that you want it Words will bring magic Don't walk, start to run Don't run, step to the beat Chase after your dreams The best (that is) Star max! (Star max) Watch from there and I'll prove it Spread out your arms and embrace These cheers and the swirl of unending applause Don't just love, be loved! You were chosen by God Flyin' fire bird! Things like why do you sing? And why do you perform? If you are here then you will understand Become more dramatic It's thrilling to go astray I guess we don't even have the time to blink Passion (that is) Star max! (Star max) Connected to the melody, a miracle makes wings grow The music that only I play I sing on the stage The music that only I send out Makes the world sparkle! Stretch out your hand as far as it will go Tempted by dreams so hot it practically burns The curtain goes up on the show Now I'm in the centre of the light flyin' high! It will be a miracle! You were chosen Flyin' fire bird! Forever, ever I am Music I will sing this music Forever, ever I love Music Now is that time... Climax! Notes * We are Ayanagi Academy's Kao Council ** Performer: Kao Council Itsuki(CV: Suwabe Junichi), Hiragi Tsubasa(CV: Hirakawa Daisuke), Akatsuki Kyoji(CV: Morikubo Showtaro), Yuzuriha Christian Lion(CV: Toriumi Kosuke), Sazanami Sakuya(CV: Hatano Wataru) ** Composer: Tamura Shinji ** Arranger: Okubo Kaoru ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi * I Am Music ** Performer: Otori Itsuki (CV: Suwabe Junichi) ** Composer: Okawa Shigenobu ** Arranger: Okawa Shigenobu ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery 02.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song